


Variációk egy témára

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Régen írtam már, remélem segít az ihlettel, ha előveszem a régi írásaimat. Kezdem a röpkéimmel.</p><p>Ezt a saját manipom ihlette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variációk egy témára

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/My%20wallpapers/Joe%20Flanigan/?action=view&current=johnshepparddevilmycry.jpg)

 

 

1.,  
„Ma este, 8 óra”  
Állt a kártyán. Felsóhajtottam.  
„Eljött az ideje. Nincs tovább.” Levettem gyakorlómat és nehéz szívvel felhúztam a másikat. Fejemben kavarogtak a gondolatok. Lepergett előttem életem. Megnézem magam a tükörben. Rajtam a hosszú, ezüst-kék kabát, elején a fehér hímzéssel, mint egy második bőr.  
„Kényelmes, túl sokszor próbáltam.” húzom el számat. Kezembe fogom kardom és fogva tartott társaimra gondolva megkeményítem szívem, hiszen ha elbukom, ők meghalnak. Emelt fővel indulok a végső küzdelemre.

 

2.,  
„Ma este, 8 óra”  
Állt a kártyán. Felsóhajtottam.  
„Hát eljött az idő, nincs több bujkálás.” Izgatottan levettem gyakorlómat és felhúztam a másikat. Fejemben kavarogtak a gondolatok. Szemem előtt megjelentél és kezed felém nyújtva rám mosolyogtál.  
Nézem magam a tükörben. Rajtam a hosszú, ezüst-kék kabát, elején csodaszép fehér hímzéssel, mint egy második bőr.  
„Kényelmes, tudom már.” Mosolyodtam el. De a mai nap más. Kardomat felcsatolva, szívemben szerelemmel indulok, a kedvesem vár rám.

 

3.,  
„Ma este, 8 óra”  
Állt a kártyán. Vidáman elmosolyodtam, ahogy az ágyon lévő ruhára nézek.  
„Lesz meglepetés, ha ebben megyek” suttogtam huncut mosollyal. „Senki se fog megismerni.” Az utolsó küldetésemen szereztem. Jó vétel volt, mert a kabát úgy simult rám, mint egy második bőr.  
„Hmm… a hímzése kiemeli az alakom, jól áll...” állapítottam meg elégedetten, miután átcseréltem rá a gyakorlómat. Lemondóan beletúrtam mindig kócos hajamba, majd vigyorogva felkötöttem a kardot és elindultam a bálterem felé, ahol már javában tartott a jelmezbál.


End file.
